Battle of Sexes
by xoxZVxox
Summary: Just read I don't know how to make a summary when I don't have the story done...RATE M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS... DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...


**Battle of the sexes**

**Ep.01**

……………………………………………………**.**

"Don'r try to fight against me…you know that you can't" He said while following her to her class

"And you don't come near me because you'r sure going to get it" She said

Grabs her arms and turn her around "And what's what I'm going to get?" Smirk and push her against the locker…

"Don't you dare…" She said

"What Montez? You can't do anything, apart from that, you know that you want it, so why don't just say it"

"Yes the only thing that I want is for you to leave me fucking alone, I'm going to be late" Try to get her arm free

"If you'r late, well, I'll be late too"

"Can you please leave me alone?"

"Oh is miss Montez afraid"

"And for what should I be afraid? Oh yeah, I know now, you'r face…you have to wash it before coming to school you know? It's really…dirty" She said and touch his cheek "Ew, it's horrible, really, wash it Bolton"

"No it's not my face, I have it wash everytime before comming" He said

"Oh yeah I know, your mommy do it for you…because you'r a mommy little boy" She said and laugh

"Stop it" He said

"And you stop grabbing my arm so I can go to class…" She said

"No, before this" He said before kissing her…

She start to respond but then…

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT!!!" He yell while rubbing her tongue

"I told you, DON'T COME NEAR ME!!" She said and then left

"AND BECAUSE OF THAT YOU HAVE TO BIT MY TONGUE?"

"Yeah…" She said "Now bye" And left

"This you'r going to get it Montez" He mumbles

_**In class:**_

She open the door…

"Oh it's a pleasure to have you here Miss Montez…"

"I'm really sorry mrs Darbus but something happened that-" she was interrupted

"I'm sorry I'm late Mrs Darbus" He apeards in the door

"So can you two explain why you'r late?"

"Well it's going to be an honor, I was coming from my house walking when this _"human_" grab my arm and push me in his car, we were late because he forgot his pants you know, he was late to the distribution of brains" She explain and all the class burst into laughing…

"Oh but mrs Darbud it was something that I wanted to do, I was so bad for her since we met, so I wanted to bring her to school, and for the pants comment, I didn't forget them, she stained them, when I grab her arm, she was drinking a coffee and she spilt it in my pants so I had to get change" He explain…

"Yeah, but how was the one that push me in the janitor closet only because I didn't say sorry!!"

"And HOW WAS THE ONE THAT BIT MY TONGUE!!"

"THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU KISS ME, AND YOUR MOUTH IS FULL OF GERMS, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO GET ANYTHING!!"

"BUT YOU RESPONDED SO THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!!"

"stop…"

"YOU'R AND ASSHLOE"

"I said stop…"

"AND YOU'R A FUCKING BITCH!!!"

Can you two stop this…

"IDIOT"

"Right…"

"THAT'S ALL WHAT YOU HAVE MONTEZ!! OH IT'S A BIG INSULT" He said in a sarcastic way…

"NOW!! BOLTON, MONTEZ stop it, DETENTION FOR 1 MONTH" MRS darbus yell

"I'm sorry Mrs Darbus"

"Me too, is all this girl fault"

"Oh yeah because I started everything" She said sarcastically

"I don't care who's fault is it, just go and seat"

"Again Mrs Darbus I wanted to say-"

"I don't want to heard it, just GO AND SEAT, NOW!!"

"Yes" They said and seat

…………………………………**.**

"Dude, did you kiss her?" His friend ask him

"Yes, but she's only a bitch that only want to bother me" He answer

"But you'r not an angel Troy"

"I might not me that, but she's even worst than me, did you saw my tongue?"

"No, and I'm not palning to do it soon, why can't you get over all, and start again? Really, if you get to know her, she is-"

"Don't say it!"

"A good girl"

"I said don't say it, she's nothing but good, and I'm never going to get alone with her, is something on my skin"

"Hey Chad, hi TRoy"

"Hi Lexi" They said

"What were you talking about?" She ask and grabas Troys arm

"Montez…"

"Oh, that's why you have that face?"

"Yeah, I can't stand her"

"Troysie why don't you stop thinking about that Montez slut and come with me?" A girl ask

"I'll be glad to go with you Lexi" He said "Cover me" He said to his friend and took Lexi arm and walks away…

…………………………………**.**

"Did he kiss you" Her friend ask

"Yes, you know, now I'll have to wash my mouth with soup"

"It's not a big deal Gabby…"

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL!! THAT GUY THAT HAVE NOT RIGHT TO BE CALLED PERSON, KISS ME, MY MOUTH IS FULL OF GERMS OF THAT THING, I PREFER TO KISS MY DOG THAT HIM, IT'S DISGUSTING!!!...Ew, when I think about it, I want to puke" She said

"Ok, I get it, you don't ned to be like this"

"But Taylor, you don't understand, just to have him in EVERY class of mine, is like hell, and now I have him in my mouth!!"

"Why can't you just leave it and-" Taylor was interrupted by…

"THIS IS TOO MUCH!!!" Gabriella yell

"It's not too much he just put feathers in your locker, nothing much"

"Yeah it's look like he kill all the birds of the world, because I can't see anything but them"

"Just relax and take it easy"

"No Taylor, I'll not relax, I have to do something, and for that I need your help" She said and look at her friend…

"I don't want to be involve in this"

"But, a little favor, and you own me one, so it's fair"

"And for what because I can't remember"

"Oh, do you remember when you broke Cassie small guitar? Whay did you do?"

"I try to hide it…?"

"And…?"

"I can't rememeber"

"I said that it was my fault, and then Cassie said that he knew that it was you so you said sorry"

"Oh, right…but this and no more OK?"

"No, I have more, so you'r already involve in this, and you can't get out"

"Ok, what do you need my help for…?"

"You know photoshoop right…?"

"Yeah, I toke a course why?"

"Well…" Gabriella start to explain her idea

"But that's to much"

"And what he did was ok?"

"I'm not saying that but…"

"Taylor please…"

"Ok, I'll be in your house at 5 to do it"

"Thanks, you'r the best!!" Gabriella said and hugs her

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok, that was it, if you like it say it, if you didn't like it, say it too, please…**

**I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE IF I DON'T FET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS ON THIS…**

**ALL THE EPS, ARE GOING TO BE FOR SOMEONE, THIS ONE IS FOR MY BFF LUCY…but the next and all the other are going to be for someone from here, I don't know, who ever have the best review, or things like that…**

"**IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY TELL ME, I HAVE SOME IDEAS, BUT I NEED MORE, SO IF THAT'S THE CASE, PM ME, I'LL PUT EVERYTHING, IF I DON'T HAVE IDEAS, I'LL PUT THE STORY IN HIATUS (like my other stories), SO EVERYTHING WILL BE WELCOME"**

"**PLZ REVIEW, click on the botton and do it, I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIWS"**

**Xox**

**Vicky**


End file.
